


home movies

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [382]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Porn Watching, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Serena "accidentally" leaves a video up on her computer, and Shauna is too curious to mind her own business. This leads to her discovering a family secret...
Relationships: Serena/Serena's Father (Pokemon)
Series: Commissions [382]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	home movies

Shauna can’t help but be excited whenever Serena invites her over. The two of them have become rather good friends ever since Serena moved in, and Shauna takes every chance that she can get to further that bond, certain that Serena is destined to become her very best friend. Hanging out with her is always fun, and the two of them have a lot that they can talk about, with the time seeming to fly right by.

While the two of them are in the middle of talking about Pokemon, Serena’s mom pokes her head in the room and asks Serena to head to the store really quick, because she needs her to pick something up. Though Serena tries to say she can’t right now, because she has company, her mother insists, and it soon becomes clear that she does not have a choice.

“I can come with you!” Shauna tries, but Serena shakes her head.

“No, it’s fine, you stay here! Make yourself at home, and I’ll be back in no time at all!” Serena replies, and starts getting ready to leave without another word. Shauna does think it’s a little weird that Serena does not want her to come with her, but she writes it off as her friend being polite to a house guest.

Once she is left alone in her room, Shauna knows that she should probably just sit where she is while she waits for the time to pass. However, she is not good at sitting still for very long, and soon enough, she has started looking around Serena’s room, just taking things in. That is when she notices that her computer is still unlocked, and that there is a video player open, paused at the very beginning of some video. The frozen image shows Serena herself, and Shauna finds that she can’t stop herself in her curiosity. She wants to see whatever this video is, and so, she clicks play.

It appears to be a home video, filmed by Serena’s mother. Serena is dressed in a white dress with a matching handbag, an outfit that makes her look absolutely gorgeous, almost angelic. Shauna can’t help the way that her heart skips a beat when this vision of Serena looks to the camera and smiles, making it seem as if she is smiling directly at her. She is so caught up in this video that she is shocked when Serena suddenly moves to sit in the lap of a naked man, looking up at the camera as she says, “I’m daddy’s Valentine present!”

Shauna watches on, slack jawed and eyes feeling as if they are bulging right out of her head, as the man starts to grope at her best friend. Soon enough, he starts to undress her, removing that perfect, pristine white dress, and she has no idea how to process any of this. In fact, it takes her a moment to really recognize that the bed in the video is the same one behind her, and that the man in the video really is Serena’s father. And by the time she has properly come to terms with all of that, she realizes that his cock, now fully erect, must be the same size as her own thigh.

Initially, she had been panicked; she knows that this is not something she should be seeing, but now, she can’t bring herself to turn away, her curiosity having gotten the better of her. And, though she hates to admit it, she can feel a dampness now in her panties, letting her know just how interested she really is in seeing this through to the end. Slowly, she moves to close the door to Serena’s room, so that she will at least have some warning if someone else comes into the room.

But she has to keep watching, and see where this home video goes.

When she returns to the video, Serena, fully nude, is grinding her pussy against her father’s cock while the two of them share in a passionate kiss, her father holding her tight as he kisses her slow and deep and hungry. Shauna, at the same time, can’t help reaching a hand down to start rubbing herself over her clothes, getting so riled up now that she has to do something to relieve this budding pressure. This is far from what she expected to find here, and this is far from the reaction she would have expected to have, upon discovering this illicit relationship between Serena and her own father, but now that she is faced with it, there is no denying that she is into this, that it turns her on more than anything ever has.

She watches the way Serena grinds against her father’s cock, and grinds against her own hand in time. The two of them move and she feels like if she were to move any closer, her face would be pressed right up against the screen. Serena’s father bends her over the bed- the very bed, right behind Shauna!- and lines his cock up with her pussy, rubbing against her again. Shauna can tell that he is about to fuck her, that Serena is really going to let her father do that to her, and she can hardly breathe from her anticipation, wanting to see it all, wanting to watch the two of them go at it.

At that moment, Serena begins screaming, and Shauna jolts, hurrying to turn down the volume so that it won’t carry to other rooms. Even with the volume lowered, she can hear the lewd things that Serena is crying out, begging her father to fuck her, to fill her up and to breed her, telling her daddy that she wants his big cock to fill her little pussy. Shauna has never heard Serena say such things before, but somehow, it all sounds completely natural in her voice. Not only that, but it sounds _good_ , and Shauna feels as if she can hardly breathe at all.

All she can do is keep watching as Serena’s father starts fucking her. It seems like his cock would be too big for her to handle, and yet she seems to have no problem taking him at all, like this is something that she is used to. More than likely, they have done this a lot of times before this video was filmed, and more than likely, they still actively do this, have done this a lot since the filming of a video. Valentine’s Day was not that long ago, but Shauna wonders just what has been going on under this roof, while she has remained completely oblivious.

She can see the camera shift from time to time, showing her more of the woman filming, and it is obvious enough that it is Serena’s mother, and that she really loves what she is watching. It is hard, at times, for her to hold the camera steady for this, and those are the times that Shauna can see what she is doing with her free hand, rubbing between her legs just the same as Shauna is doing to herself right now. In fact, she is so in sync with the photographer that when she moves to push her fingers inside of herself, Shauna does the same, finding that that makes it all feel that much better.

Serena and her father move around a lot while he fucks her, and though they start out with Serena bent over the bed, getting pounded into from behind, it is not long before they change positions, so that Serena is caught on film a little better. With her father sitting on the edge of the bed, he has Serena pulled down in his lap, and like this, Shauna can see the way that his cock stretches her out, bulging in her stomach as he fills her. It seems impossible for anything to be that big, or for Serena to actually take something that big, but it looks like she has no trouble, like she is loving every second of it.

Her cries are faint because Shauna has turned down the volume, but she knows, in reality, Serena must have been screaming so loud while her father lifted her up and pulled her down on his lap. She must have screamed so loud that it echoed through the entire house, and Shauna finds herself wishing that she could have listened in on something like that, that she could catch them in any and every way possible. At the very least, finding a video like this is a wonderful way to catch them, and even though she has no idea what she is going to do with that information, she feels so good right now, fingering herself to the sight of her best friend getting fucked, that she could not be happier.

Serena is so young, so small, and her father is intimidatingly large in comparison to her. This pose highlights that, not just because of the way that it highlights the bulge in her stomach, caused by his cock. Like this, it shows how small she looks in his lap, her slender body barely covering him at all, and with a full view from the front, one can see every detail petite detail. The fact that Shauna knows herself to be even smaller than Serena makes her wonder how she would handle such a situation, and that thought leaves her choking back her own moan, fingering herself a bit more vigorously.

She is not sure what it is that is exciting her the most- there is the fact that it is Serena on the screen, that she gets to watch the way her stomach bulges and her small breasts bounce, that she gets to watch the expressions of pure pleasure on her face, and listen to her indulgent moans as she begs her daddy for more, and there is the daddy in question, pounding her with his cock, and there is the fact that she is watching the two of them together, that she is watching them engage in something so taboo as if it is the most normal thing in the world. And the fact that her mother is watching and filming, clearly treating it just as normally, definitely adds to all of that excitement.

But beyond that, there is the way Shauna keeps imagining herself in such a scenario, the way she keeps imagining how she would handle a big cock like that, pretending that she could take it even half as well as Serena is in the video, and she is not sure which aspect of it all is turning her on more. The only thing she knows is that she has never been more turned on in her life, and just as she starts to think about that, the couple moves again, changing positions so that Serena is on her bag, her father pinning her ankles up as he shoves deeper into her.

Her mother moves closer so that the camera gets a good view of Serena on her back, showing off the bulge in her stomach again, zooming in a bit for a moment, before moving up to show the look of ecstasy on Serena’s face. She holds this shot for a while, and Shauna’s mouth feels dry as she watches the way Serena pants and bites her lip, so gorgeous that there really aren’t any words for it.

It becomes easy to forget where she is or what she is doing, as she becomes that much more immersed in the video that she is watching. She forgets that she is in Serena’s room, waiting for Serena to come back from a short errand, watching a video that was left open on Serena’s computer, and she forgets that she is sitting at Serena’s desk, openly touching herself while she watches a video that must reveal their family’s most well-kept secret, something that she was probably never meant to discover.

She loses herself completely in the scene before her, all of these facts fading away like the rest of the room does. Mentally, she is still in this room, but on another day, and not alone anymore, watching Serena getting fucked, standing right next to her mother, seeing everything through her mother’s eyes even, focusing on everything that the camera focuses on.

They go through several positions like this, never satisfied for long, and always eager to try something else. At one point, her father lays on his back, so that Serena can get on top of him and can take control for a little while, sinking down onto his cock, the camera focusing on the way the bulge reappears in her stomach when she takes him all at once, letting out a slutty moan of ecstasy when she does.

She proves herself to be very good at riding him, quickly falling into a hectic rhythm, bouncing up and down on his cock, riding him for all that he is worth, while her father just gets to lay back, his hands on her hips, the only thing keeping her steady as she gives into her every lustful impulse. Serena is able to keep this up for a good while before her father tightens his grip on her, slowing her to a stop, giving a few rough thrusts of his own before he wants to switch positions again.

This time, they leave the bed completely, fucking right against Serena’s closed bedroom door. Shauna is briefly brought back to the present, remembering that she shut the door herself, to make sure that she was left alone in here, but she is too transfixed on the scene in front of her to even think about turning around, eagerly fingering herself while Serena’s father begins fucking her against the door. He pounds into her so hard, but he keeps his hand on the back of her head to make sure that she does not slam back against it too hard, taking care of her all the way to the end.

They keep it up like this for a little while, and then he brings her back to the bed, bending her over it all over again, fucking her even harder than he did the first time. He moves her on top of the bed where she gets on her hands and knees, and he pounds her from behind like this, yanking on her arms, pulling her back to slam into her over and over again, while Shauna moans and whimpers in time with Serena, so caught up in it all that she can imagine herself there watching, and she can imagine herself there, in Serena’s place, and she can imagine a whole multitude of things that she could be doing with any member of this family, and she is not even sure which one sounds the most appealing.

Eventually, Serena ends up on her back again, with her legs pushed up like they were before, offering the camera a good view of the bulge in her stomach again, and the way that her father keeps pounding into her pussy, fucking her so hard that it almost seems unbelievable that her tiny body can handle it. And yet she does, taking everything that he gives her, and always seeming as if she wants more, until she is finally brought to a point where she can be satisfied with him. Her moans become more frequent, more sharp, coming out like gasps, and it is clear that he is getting her closer and closer to the edge, until finally, with nothing else to hold her back, he pushes her right over it.

This is when Serena finally gives into the pleasure that she has been overwhelmed by, and her body twitches and convulses as she is sent into her screaming orgasm, crying out for her daddy, so loud and needy, her voice only muffled because Shauna has turned the volume down so low that only she can hear it. Surely Serena’s actual cry would have been even louder than the ones that could fill the house, and it almost seems unbelievable that no one has overheard this family’s activities, just from passing by outside.

At the same time that Serena reaches that peak, her father joins her, giving a rough thrust forward and grunting as he lets lose inside of her, and that is all that Shauna can take. She can tell that Serena really is letting her daddy fill her up and breed her, just like she begged him to do at the beginning of the film, and it is all so wrong, all so taboo, all so _exciting_ , that she can’t help herself, can’t stop the waves of pleasure coursing through her body, sending her into her own orgasm.

Her legs feel like they are going completely numb beneath her, and she is so glad that she is sitting down right now, because an orgasm this intense would have caused her to collapse, otherwise. She still has her eyes trained on the screen, watching as Serena’s father pulls out, the camera zooming in on the come leaking out of her pussy, showing just how much of his seed he filled her with. It is almost enough to get Shauna going all over again, but she has just enough clarity now to realize that it must have been a while since the video started, and she needs to stop messing around, before…

Dazed, she looks away from the screen, hand still in her panties as she looks around the room. The door is already open; she missed the alarm that she set to let her know if anyone returned home. And as she turns to look behind her, to the bed where this video took place, she finds that she is no longer alone, with no idea how long that has been the case. Her legs are so numb that she is not able to jump in her surprise upon discovering Serena, along with both of her parents, watching her with knowing smiles.

“Wanna see more?” Serena asks, cocking her head with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
